


My Best Friend's Wedding

by thilesluna



Series: That Lunael Collection [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: 61. “I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.” (This is an office AU???? I GUESS??? (not THE Office but like an office))





	

Miles has been talking about the stupid wedding for _months_. Since Michael got hired in fact, and it might actually _kill_  him.

See the thing is, Michael has got it _bad_. He knows he can come off as kind of abrasive and honestly, an asshole, but he and Miles had just _clicked_ from day one. It’s only gotten worse the longer they’ve been working together. He has to stop himself from texting Miles all the time, he’s stopped going out for happy hour because he’s afraid that if he has too much to drink it’s all going to come spilling out.

He’s in love with Miles.

He’s in love with Miles and _the_ wedding is this weekend. It’s all Miles can talk about all week and Michael is tearing at the seams. He knows all the details already, has been Miles’ ear for wedding plans for a while despite the fact that he wants to grab his friend by the collar and yell in his face that he _loves_ him. Christ, Michael is a mess.

Friday rolls around and Miles is practically _vibrating_  with excitement. “I can’t believe the weekend is finally here!” he says happily, throwing his arm over Michael’s shoulders. He’s always _doing_  that. Always touching Michael and flirting with him. Miles is a flirty guy in general but he’s always so tactile and it makes something in Michael’s chest _ache_.

“Yeah,” Michael says, doing his best to at least _sound_  excited.

“It feels like I’ve been talking about it forever and now it’s actually here! I can’t wait!”

Michael stares at the elevator door, waiting for it to open so he can get the fuck out of here. Miles is too excited, too _happy_. He wants to say something, wants to finally tell him but there’s no way he’s going to ruin their friendship. He’d rather be friends with him than not have him in his life at all. 

But when Michael thinks about Miles coming in on Monday with a little gold band on his finger, he feels sick.

The door blessedly opens and Miles drags him in, pressing the button for the building’s attached garage. It closes again with a ding and it feels like the air is thick enough to choke on. Miles loosens his tie with one hand and turns toward Michael. “So this is going to sound super weird, and I know it’s really last minute—”

 _Oh god_ , Miles is going to invite him to the wedding. Michael’s heart drops and his palms start to sweat. “Miles.”

“It’s just that I feel like we’ve gotten really close over the last few months and I—”

“Miles—”

“I would love it if—” Michael snaps. He jams his finger into the emergency stop button and the elevator grinds to a halt. “Michael?”

“I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.” He doesn’t know when he closed his eyes but they are. He waits with bated breath for Miles to let him down easy, to awkwardly tell Michael that  _Sorry, I’m getting married this weekend. Enjoy your sad night of Netflix with your broken heart._

 _“_ Wh-what?” There’s a hand on his arm and his body turns toward Miles. His eyes are still closed.

“I—I’m just—you know what, never mind,” Michael opens his eyes then but avoids looking at Miles. He reaches for the emergency stop and presses it slowly, starting the elevator again. _What the fuck was he thinking_?

Miles hand shoots out and slams the button again and the elevator shudders. Michael keeps his eyes on the floor. “Michael, look at me.” He shakes his head, eyes burning. “ _Michael.”_

When he finally looks, he doesn’t see the horrified expression he thought he would. Miles is staring at him like he’s amazed, his eyes crinkling in the way that makes Michael’s heart jump. “I’m sorry,” he mutters, looking down again. “That wasn’t—it’s not fair to just dump that on you.”

“I’m not getting married.”

Michael’s eyes snap up to the other man’s face and Miles is _grinning_. “What?”

“I’m not—Michael, I’m not getting married. My brother is marrying one of my best friends from high school. I was asking if you wanted to come with me. As my date. I’ve been crazy about you since—” Miles doesn’t have a chance to finish that thought because Michael is surging forward and kissing him, grabbing him by his collar and his stupid patterned tie and _kissing him_  the way he’s wanted to for months.

Hands press into his lower back, tugging him closer, pressing their bodies together and it’s so fucking cliche that Michael wants to laugh but he can’t because Miles tastes too good to do anything _but_  kiss him. He tilts his head, pushes up onto his toes to lick into Miles’ mouth and the growl that follows sounds ragged and wanting and makes Michael’s head spin because _he_  made Miles sound like that.

They break apart, still sharing space, trading the air from their panting breaths. “Jesus, Michael,” Miles is saying. “God you don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”

“I think I have an idea,” Michael laughs. “I—”

The elevator phone rings shrill through the small space. Michael jumps and Miles laughs as he picks up the receiver. “Hello? Uh, yeah. We’re—um, we’re fine. Just an accident—oh. No, I was not aware there were cameras in here. Yeah, we’ll just…uh huh. Yeah. Oka—ay.” He flinches as he’s clearly hung up on. “So,” he says, adorably flustered.

“We should probably get out of here, huh?” Michael says, covering his mouth with his hand to hide his smirk. He punches the emergency stop button one more time.

“You asking me on a date, Jones?” Miles’ eyes are shining.

Michael gets his hands on Miles’ dress shirt again, tugs him close. “I’ve had enough foreplay I think. You still remember how to get to my apartment?” Miles whines low in the back of his throat.

“Michael the camera,” he protests as Michael pulls him in for another kiss.

“Fuck the camera,” Michael laughs. He raises his hand, middle finger outstretched even as his lips find Miles’ again.


End file.
